


Taking a Different View

by MakeItMagnificent



Category: Queer as Folk (UK)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeItMagnificent/pseuds/MakeItMagnificent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Aaah, Stuart again in a purple shirt. ♥</p><p>Many thanks to QDS for the beta read.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Taking a Different View

**Author's Note:**

> Aaah, Stuart again in a purple shirt. ♥
> 
> Many thanks to QDS for the beta read.

Stuart was concentrating hard on trying to come, his face tense, his mouth open. The man's hand pumped furiously on his cock. This man was good looking with a well toned body, short hair, a nice face. But weren't they all good looking?

Stuart suddenly jerked away, his hand, not too roughly, shoving the man off him. 

'I'm sorry, I don't want to,' Stuart said curtly.  He rapidly pulled his scattered shirt and jeans back on (made easier with the lack of underwear as usual). The man on the bed, fortunately for Stuart, was just gaping at him, and by the time he opened his mouth to protest, Stuart had pulled his shoes on and left without looking back.

Outside, Stuart stopped. He leant his head back onto the wall and breathed in the cool, refreshing night air.  ' _What the fuck was all that?_ ' 

It had happened twice this week, three times last week. What the hell was wrong with him? Stuart and Vince had been in America nearly a month now. The towns they drove through weren't enormous, but big enough for them both to have found some fun. 

For all his confusion, Stuart Alan Jones knew precisely what the problem was ... he couldn't stop thinking about his best friend of sixteen years, Vince Tyler. 

Late one night, they'd arrived at a smallish town, more an overgrown village, (though Stuart was certain, Americans didn't use the term 'village'). They were both tired, hungry and dirty. That day had also been punctuated with little arguments and gripes about where the fuck were they, places really not looking that far on the map, who made the wrong turning, etc. They finally found a small room in a very small motel, just outside the town.

Much to Stuart's great amusement the bathroom had no door. According to the motel owner it was still waiting to be fixed and what did they expect when paying such a low amount for the room anyway. Stuart was too tired for argument and he had to admit, he was rather enjoying Vince's mortification at having to use a toilet and shower in a doorless room.

Later, Vince had his shower. Surprisingly, there was plenty of hot water, and without a door to the bathroom, the small bedroom was starting to steam up. Stuart got up to clear a film of mist from the black and white TV ('Black and white,  what the FUCK is this?' - Stuart had raged at the TV). Turning back, his eye caught movement in the shower. He straightened up from what he was doing and gazed into the bathroom. 

Vince's back was turned towards him. Enveloped in mist, he was soaping his hair, rivulets of shampoo cascading down his back and over his backside, finally sliding down his legs. The muscles of his back and arms were clearly visible, his bum taut and rounded. He wasn't skinny, but had a nice slim shape. Vince began to rinse his hair, tipping his head from one side to the other.  

Stuart's mouth had dropped open. He found he couldn't avert his gaze; he was mezmerised. Vince looked beautiful and ... so _wet_.  It had been years since Stuart had last seen Vince naked, Vince not really relishing opportunities to get his kit off in front of him. Saunas, without actually acknowledging the fact, were normally places they went to alone.

Suddenly, Vince moved to turn around and Stuart quickly turned his back. He sat on the bed. His mouth was still open, his body taut. He looked down at his crotch. He was hard, desperately so. He pressed his palm against his trouser zip and groaned silently at the shooting pleasure it caused him. What the fuck was going on? This was Vince, _Vince_ , for fuck's sake.  

Not long after, the two men were lying in bed. Vince was on his side and Stuart could sense he was not yet asleep. Stuart was on his back and wide awake, his eyes open and staring into the dark. He couldn't comprehend the thoughts in his head, or the way his body was still reacting. He was turned on. By Vince. That gorgeous arse. His best friend. His back, firm and muscular. _Vince_.

********

Stuart came back to their room a short while later. He slowly shut the door and turned around. He was frowning, deep in thought. Vince was sat up in bed, in an old superman t-shirt, reading a magazine. He looked up and gave a small smile.

'Had a good night?'

Stuart didn't reply. From the centre of the room he lifted his head and stared at Vince. Vince raised his eyebrows for a reply, but still, Stuart was silent. 

'Oh well, glad y'enjoyed yourself.' Vince went back to his magazine, made a little unsure by the intense gaze on Stuart's face.

'I fuckin' hate that T shirt.' Stuart spoke for the first time. Vince looked down at his t shirt, lifted his head and returned Stuart's gaze, struck by something in his eyes. He paused for a heartbeat and then replied:

'Well, I'll take it off then, find another one.'

And now Stuart moved. Before Vince could get his arms out of the t shirt, Stuart reached the bed and climbed onto his lap. As Vince freed his head from the t shirt, he found Stuart on him, taking his face into his hands. Stuart leant Vince's head back and kissed him, sweet, searching kisses on his mouth, around his mouth, his cheeks, his eyes. Stuart paused then and smiled down at him with a cheeky and beautiful smile. Vince gazed back at him in wonderment. 

'I didn't have sex tonight or last night, or Saturday.' Stuart quietly said as if this explained everything. Vince gaped back, his brain uncomprehending. Stuart grinned down at his open mouth and moved in to take advantage. Their lips met. It was a firm, confident kiss and within seconds, Stuart slid his tongue into Vince's mouth. Vince moaned and at the sound, Stuart's heart leapt and his cock hardened. The kiss became more passionate before finally they broke apart, breathless.

'Stuart ...'

'No, ssh, please, later,'  Stuart gasped out the words.  'Let me.'

In these few moments, Vince's head came to some quick conclusions (or perhaps it was his body coming to these conclusions) ... he was about to shag/ be shagged by Stuart; it was his dream come true; fuck the consquences.

Vince looked up at Stuart and smiled and said,

'... And I don't much like this shirt.' With this, he ripped open Stuart's silk purple, very expensive shirt. He was strong and the material was flimsy and buttons exploded off onto the floor. He pulled it off his shoulders and leaning forward, kissed Stuart's throat. His tongue traced a path towards his ear, nibbling and biting gently along the way. He moved down, dropping delicate kisses on his chest. One of Vince's hands held Stuart firmly, the other sought out his nipples. He rubbed the tips of his fingers over the left one, the nub rising up hard.  

Stuart was breathing hard with tiny whimpers escaping his open mouth. Vince leant forward to take each nipple into his mouth, moaning his pleasure and Stuart gasped loudly, arching his back into the delicious sensations as Vince licked, sucked and tenderly bit on them. To Vince's increasing delight, Stuart was hard. 

Stuart sought Vince's cock, easily accessed in his pyjama bottoms, pleasure heightened by feeling an answering hardness.The head was wet with pre-cum.  

'Vince, Vince, I need ...' Stuart gasped out. Vince reluctantly moved  back and gazed at Stuart, his face open, flushed and beautiful. 

'I _know_ what you need,'  he replied. Grinning, he pushed Stuart backwards, off his lap and onto the bed. Stuart lay back, arms spread, eyes wide, his gaze never leaving Vince. He was still wearing his ruined shirt. Vince gazed down at Stuart's crotch and without warning, opened his jeans and tugged them down his legs.

'No underwear, Stuart ... mmm.' With a moan, Vince dipped his head to Stuart's cock. He cupped his balls and began kissing and licking his way to the head. He ran his tongue around the exposed head and lapped at the wetness at the tip. He then dipped down and took in as much of him as he could. Stuart writhed beneath him, hips rolling to meet Vince's mouth. His gasps and groans of pleasure were thrilling to Vince's ears. Stuart was lost in the exquisite sensations, but so soon it was too much. He clutched onto Vince's head and tried to draw him back. Vince didn't move back and Stuart came with a shout, his cum spurting into Vince's mouth. He took every last drop and finally sat back, looking down at Stuart, satisfied. He smiled, his tongue swiping across his lips, in an unself-consciously sexy gesture, an image not lost on Stuart.

Stuart lay relaxed and spent with a matching self-satisfied smile on his face. Seeing Vince lick his lips, he pulled him down for a slow, passionate kiss, Stuart's tongue searching out all traces of his taste. When they stopped for breath, he moved down to kiss more of his sweat covered skin, all the time learning the taste of his Vince.

As the the pressure mounted in Vince for release, he pulled back and looked down at Stuart,

'Stay right where you are. Condom.' With this, he was off the bed, and over by the coffee table, searching through Stuart's travel bag. Stuart leant up on his elbows, watching him and remembered the vision of hotness he had seen in the shower the previous day. And he suddenly realised how this, this _sex_ with _Vince_ was the most natural thing in the world. And suddenly what he _wanted_ most in the world. A smile crept across his face and he too was off the bed.

He slid up behind Vince and moved his hand down inside his pyjama bottoms, stroking his bum cheeks, sliding a finger gently up between them. Vince jumped in shock, but his bottoms were pooled round his feet before he could open his mouth. Stuart pulled his head back and devoured his mouth as his spit moistened finger played around his opening. He pushed slowly in and out as his tongue slid into Vince's mouth.

'Aaaaaw, Oh my God, Stuart,' Vince finally blurted and pulled Stuart around to face him, 'I told you,' he panted, 'I told you to ... stay ... on the bed'. Stuart smiled, winked and sauntered back to the bed, knowing that Vince would be watching and climbed on and lay back, his hands moving down to spread his thighs.

'Oh my God,' Vince repeated as his eyes followed this performance. With the condom and lube in his hand, his heart and his cock practically bursting, he got on the bed. Having seen how quickly Stuart was turned on by him and how fast he'd cum, his confidence had soared. Any thoughts he'd had about the sex being rubbish (Vince would correct this and say 'himself being rubbish') or not being able to look each other in the eye afterwards were expelled almost completely from his mind. 

Stuart gazed at him intently as Vince quickly put the condom on, lubed it, and lubed his own fingers. Vince gazed back as he moved his fingers to Stuart's opening. His fingers circled the hole gently, before moving one finger inside searching for the spot that would drive him wild. Stuart was tight but made no attempt to stop him as Vince then used two fingers. As it became easier, Vince gently began a slow finger finger fuck. At this Stuart was no longer quiet and began groaning and panting out Vince's name. His hips lifted and his legs parted further. Vince didn't think he had ever seen a more erotic sight in his entire life - Stuart trusting him and giving up control to him. 

But Vince knew this could not last. Removing his fingers, he quickly replaced them with his cock, pushing slowing and carefully inside. Stuart gasped at the larger intrusion. He frowned at the initial discomfort, but then smiled at Vince, reasssuring him that any pain had gone. Because Stuart was laying back on pillows his head was lifted and as Vince leaned down, the two men were easily able to kiss. As Vince fucked Stuart, they kissed, they panted and they groaned out their pleasure. It was fast, it was hard and got rougher as Vince neared coming, but Stuart took it all. 

As his orgasm exploded out of him, Vince shouted. As the pleasure shot through his body he gazed at Stuart, and gasped out, 'I love you, Stuart!' The pleasure was too much at that moment for Vince to process what he'd just said. Stuart didn't reply but his second orgasm ripped through him seconds later. He clutched at Vince, gasping and moaning. But Vince's mind was already analysing what he'd just said, with a series of wild thoughts ... ' _Oh my God, I said I love you, Oh my God, he'll think I'm a twat, he'll leave now, this instant, he'll kick me out, I'll have to go home, we won't be able to look at each other ever again, ever, why did I do it, Oh My God ...'  
_  
Vince quickly pulled out of Stuart, ignoring his grunt of disapproval. He removed the condom and put it on his bedside table for disposal later and lay back, eyes wide, staring at the ceiling. His stomach was clenched and his back was tight. And he waited. ' _Perhaps he would say nothing_ '.  ' _Nothing?_ '  _'Fucking twat._ '

As his breathing slowed, Stuart's eyes were open, gazing at the ceiling. He reached across to his bedside table, grabbed some tissues and cleaned himself up. He lay back and continued staring at the ceiling.

He chewed his lip. He frowned. He listened to the shallow breathing beside him.

'Vince?'

 

'Hmm?' 

 

Pause.

 

Pause.

 

'Vince?'

 

'Vince ... I love you too'

 

 ♥♥♥♥♥


End file.
